Phan-walking straight into Parenthood
by Listening to the dark
Summary: Dan and Phil have been dating for 5 years, what happens when they end up having to raise a new born child? WARNING - bad grammer horrible spelling - hope you guys enjoy I'm not that good at summaries Rated M for language and some "scenes" coming up .


OKAY GUYS THIS IS A BRAND NEW STORY ITS A _PHAN_FICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I TRIED A DIFFERENT WRITING STYLE SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!

Phil Lester was walking to the store to get milk for his boyfriend Dan. He had just left the store when he saw a woman in her late 30s laying on the ground , he tried to ignore her. He went up to her and asked if she needed help.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes please"

"Do you need an ambulance? A doctor?"

"No, I uh just need help getting up."

"Miss you look like you need a hospital."

"No it's fine I just ow." without thinking Phil invited her over

"I don't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't be a bother if it was helping, it's not that far from here." He picked up the bag with the milk and walked to his flat. Only then he noticed that the woman was pregnant.

_What was Dan going to think? 'Hey Dan I'm home with milk and a pregnant woman who I found today!' He's not going to like this. She looked like she needed help though! Why am I such a nice guy!_

"Dan! I'm home and I have a friend with me!"

"I'm in the lounge!" He walked straight to the lounge with the woman. Dan's face was happy then went into full confusion. There was awkwardness. The only sound that was in the room was Dan's tapping.

"Who's your friend phil?" At that moment he realized that he hadn't asked the women what her name was. She looked at Phil's slightly scared face.

"My name is Diana." she put a hand on her stomach and used her free hand to shake dan's. The room was filled with awkwardness again. Phil decided to speak up.

"Uh, Diana would you like some tea? Coffee?"  
"Some tea would be nice, thank you."

She decided on taking the tea knowing she wouldn't have anything to drink or eat, she debated on asking for some snacks she decided against it. She had been kicked out of her home after she told her boyfriend she was expecting his child. She didn't really have an friends and her parents had disowned her after she told them she was an atheist. She was now living on the streets she didn't have a job. Phil was in the kitchen making tea for Diana, he wanted to be nice so he got some cookies and put them on a plate not knowing that Diana needed food. Dan felt awkward he wanted to go back to his computer but that wouldn't be kind of him, besides if he opened his laptop pictures of him and Phil would pop up because he was looking through the _phan_ tag on Tumblr.

"So um..." he didn't really know what to ask he wondered if he should ask about her pregnancy, but Dan had been in too many awkward situations, she would end up saying she's not pregnant and Dan would stand there looking like a twit. Thankfully Phil came in with two tea cups and a plate with cookies. Diana looked at the cookies she hasn't eaten in 3 days, she just wanted to take those cookies and shove them all down her throat.

"So uh Diana are you feeling better?" asked Phil

Dan looked confused, was Diana feeling bad, sick? Then he realized had Phil just met her? Phil never mentioned a pregnant friend before, or a friend named Diana.

"I'm feeling much better just a bit of pain thats all, I cant wait for the day that this baby comes out." This made Dan feel 1% less awkward, now that he was sure she was expecting, he was able to start a conversation next time Phil left them alone.

"I'm glad to hear that is your baby okay?"

"Yeah, I think so"

Dan realized that he had tweeted about doing a live show only because he thought it was going to be just Phil and himself not Phil, Dan, and some pregnant woman.

"It's getting kind of dark outside." said Dan

"Oh, you're right it is, I think I should go."

"How are you getting home?" Dan decided to ask. It's dark outside, she's alone and pregnant.

"Walking." Nope not safe at all.

"Diana I think you should take a cab." Dan suggested.

Diana looked at both of them. She wanted to tell them she didn't live that far from them, but being in a nice home with people who have food, warmth, and they seem to care about her. Who was she fooling? What is she going to do when her baby is born? It finally hit her. She has no money, she doesn't have a home. She had to give her baby up for adoption. She didn't want to give up her baby. She started crying. She was bawling. Dan and Phil were confused as to why Diana was crying. Dan felt so awkward, he didn't know how to handle a crying pregnant woman. Phil on the other hand immidetly went over to her.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?" she cried even more

_**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**_


End file.
